Adaptation
by JuneBug672
Summary: What happened after The Host ended? In my version, there are changes going on inside and outside the caves. Will everyone have the strength to endure them? ON HIATUS... WILL BE EDITED AND FINISHED.


**Disclaimer: All characters in the story, The Host, belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please R&R.**

_**Chapter 1- **_

_**Wanda POV**_

I rolled over restlessly onto my back, trying not to wake Ian. Even though I knew it would take a lot more to wake him up than that. He always slept so soundly. And the majority of the time, I did too. But tonight, I just couldn't fall asleep.

As I laid on our mattress, listening to the continuous dripping sound of the rain coming in through the small hole in the ceiling in the corner of the game room, I couldn't help but to think about my time here since I was reborn into this body, into Pets body. This gift I was given was more than I could have asked of anyone. A second chance.

My second chance at happiness with Ian was given to me at the expense of Petals Open to the Moon. Guilt was one of the strongest emotions I was forced to deal with when I was first reborn. I had never met another creature so innocent, so helpless as Pet. Everyone kept assuring me that I was doing the right thing by staying here, but I still felt guilty for taking Pets body.

_Wanda, don't be ridiculous. You're staying here with us. And it won't do you any good to sulk. Pet is already in space, off to another planet. _Mel had scolded me one evening when I started to tell her I felt guilty.

The only reassurance that I gave myself was knowing that Pet was safe in her cryotank, traveling to the Dolphin Planet. And if I was being honest with myself, I knew that I wouldn't be able to give up my life here with my love Ian, and the rest of my new family. There were so many people I loved here. Ian, Mel, Jamie, Jeb, Doc, Trudy, Heath, Lily, Heidi…..

I never imagined a love this strong was even possible. I had never felt anything like it in all my past lives. Sometimes, my heart raced so fast, it felt like it might swell and burst inside my chest. These human bodies were capable of so many strong and impossible emotions, all mixing and coexisting at the same time.

Along with the guilt, love lived with me in so many forms these days. Love for Ian, my true partner. My reason for living. Love for Mel and Jamie, for they were what I considered to be my sister and brother. And love for the rest of my family who stuck by me when not everyone in these caves did.

Trying to deal with all of these emotions at first was almost too much to deal with for this frail, little body. Pet had never experienced most of these emotions, and I found it difficult not to feel overwhelmed by them most of the time. Yet, as I lay here looking at Ian sleep peacefully next to me, I can't help but feel grateful for them. Grateful to be here.

And so today, about a month later, I find myself fighting a little less each day with my conflicting emotions. Giving my love center stage, and letting the guilt float to the back of my mind. And yet, in response, it makes me feel even guiltier sometimes.

_Arr. Sometimes I feel like I can never win!_

Sometimes, I feel like my life has been a whirlwind ever since I was reborn into this new body. Shortly after it was decided that I would go along on raids, must to Ian's dismay, we went on my first one in this new body, and ran into another human rebel group. Well, when I say that we ran into them, what I mean is they found our hideout, and stalked us until the perfect moment came for them to reveal themselves to us.

I shivered. An uncontrollable shudder ran through my body as I thought about how close I was to popping that cyanide pill in my mouth. But much to our surprise, Nate's little group became a reality that I never even dreamed existed. There were more humans out there that were surviving in secrecy just like we were. And they even had their own rebel soul with them, Burns. I had always just assumed that we were the last resistance group on the planet. I guess I was a little naïve to think that.

After meeting Jeb, and everyone back in the caves, they briefly stayed with us before returning to their home in Wyoming. A smile slowly started to form when I thought back at how shocked everyone was when we brought Nate's group back to the caves that night. Their faces bared the same expression that ours did when they first introduced themselves to us that night.

I was brought out of my reverie by a huge arm being slung over my chest. Ian shifted onto his stomach, and in doing so, draped his arm across me. That was alright with me. I could lay like this forever with him. I snuggled into him, not wanting to move. I sighed contently, and closed my eyes. Maybe I would finally be able to get some sleep before getting up for the day.

I woke up what seemed like only a few minutes later to a shuffling noise. I lifted my head a little to see who it was. I could barely make out someone getting up and quietly walking to the opening of the game room with the lantern turned on low. I let out a small huff as I let my head fall back onto my pillow. It couldn't be time to get up already. I had just fallen asleep. I took a deep breath, and looked over at Ian next to me. Very carefully, I lifted his arm off of me so I could get up. _Arrg_. I tried to lift his arm off of me. It took both my arms exerting all of their strength to finally lift it, and to gently place it on the mattress next to me. He didn't stir. Good, I wanted him to get more sleep. He worked too hard everyday, he needed his rest. I softly kissed his cheek and got to my feet. I stretched before putting my shoes on, and started towards the door.

I knew right where I was going. The kitchen wasn't difficult to find in the dark. In fact, nothing was hard to find in the dark anymore. I knew my way around here, and traveled with an ease that even surprised me at times. Home. This was my home now.

I rounded the corner and walked into our kitchen to find Trudy getting things set up for breakfast.

Trudy didn't look surprised to see me up and ready to work. "Good morning Wanda."

"Good morning Trudy." I said as I yawned.

She looked me up and down. "Wanda, you look exhausted. Why don't you go back to bed. You just got back from the raid yesterday. I believe that deserves some rest and relaxation."

"No, no. I'm ok," I quickly protested as I fought another yawn.

She laughed, "Right." But she didn't continue to argue with me. She knew how stubborn I was.

I made my way over to the counter she was standing at, and surveyed what she had taken out. "Umm, eggs, bacon, and pancakes." My stomach let out a little growl.

She smiled. "I know. I have to admit, I couldn't wait to get breakfast started this morning."

We both laughed, and got to work. Soon after we began cooking, I started to hear the pitter patter of feet walking towards the kitchen. I didn't have to turn around to know that people were starting to slowly trickle into the kitchen for breakfast. There wasn't anything else like the smell of bacon and eggs in the morning to get people out of bed. Trudy kept on cooking and I began serving people.

"Good morning Wanda, good morning Trudy. Thanks for breakfast," Doc greeted us.

"Good morning doc," we both said in unison.

"Are we having eggs? And is that bacon I smell?" I heard a familiar voice ask. His voice getting higher as the realization set in.

I smiled and turned around. Jamie. He saw me, and ran over to me and gave me a big hug. I still wasn't used to him being so big compared to my body. I smiled again and looked up slightly.

"Oh thank you Wanda, thank you, thank you, thank you," He exclaimed as he squeezed me tighter, and lifted me off the floor slightly.

I let out a little squeak as he clutched me tighter.

He realized he was beginning to crush me, and let me go immediately. "Oh, sorry Wanda."

I laughed a little as I took in a breath, "Its ok Jamie. Here, grab a plate and I'll load you up with some."

His face lit up again as I gave him his breakfast. He quickly sat down and proceeded to shovel the food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. I turned back around and continued to serve breakfast until I felt a set of strong arms that were all too familiar wrap themselves around me.

"Good morning." I heard Ian whisper in my ear as he hugged me from behind. His breath blowing strands of my hair in my face.

My cheeks immediately flushed at his touch. "Good morning Ian."

"I thought you were supposed to have the next few days off."

"I'm just helping out serve breakfast. That's all, no big deal."

He turned me around, and as I gazed into his mesmerizing eyes, I knew that I would do what ever he asked of me. The way his eyes just held mine in a trance like state was nothing I had ever experienced before. I let my eyes fall to the floor as my cheeks burned even brighter.

"It is a big deal Wanda. We rest for a reason when we get back from raids. Look at the bags under your eyes, your exhausted." He had a point, and he knew it. A triumphant smile spread across his face when I didn't protest.

"Here. I'll take that. I've already eaten." Heidi said as she took the spatula from my hand and took my place as server.

"Thanks." I mumbled as Ian led me to our table and sat me down next to Jamie.

"I know you haven't eaten yet, so please sit." He asked.

I pursed my lips as I looked up at him, but I did as I was told and sat next to Jamie. Ian brought two heaping plates of food back to our table. I felt my eyes widen as I examined the plates of food.

"Who do you think you're feeding? Have I ever eaten that much food?" Doubt coloring my desperate question.

He snickered. "What ever you don't eat, I'll finish……or Jamie will." He said as he studied Jamie eyeing my plate.

"You can't still possibly be hungry after all that." I asked Jamie in disbelief.

He sheepishly smiled, and then shrugged.

"Jamie is a growing boy Wanda." Ian reminded me as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"I know, I know." I didn't need any reminders. I saw it happening before my very eyes day after day. He was growing up way to fast. Now I know what Mel is talking about when ever she jokes about him not being her _little brother_ anymore. He was taller than me, and pretty much head to head with her. Ian gave me a little comforting squeeze. Of course he knew what I was thinking. It was rare when we couldn't read each others expressions. I looked up, and gave him a half hearted smile.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I know what will cheer you up. After breakfast, lets go back to bed."

I looked up to see a mischievous look spread across his face as he raised his eyebrows. Understanding what he meant, I felt the fire race across my cheeks again as I quickly looked down, avoiding his stare. "Ian." I complained.

He snickered, "Just kidding Wanda." And he bent down to kiss my cheek.

Ian and I hadn't taken that next step in our relationship yet. And I always got so embarrassed when he joked about it. He was being a perfect gentleman about the whole thing, and told me that we wouldn't do anything until I was ready. But I knew he secretly got a kick out of seeing me squirm whenever we talked about it. And truthfully, I did feel ready, but I wasn't sure if this body was.

"I really didn't think you could blush this early in the morning Wanda, really." I heard Mel say as she sleepily shuffled into the kitchen with Jared in tow.

_Oh god, here it comes, the third degree. _I laughed a little as I watched her slump down across from me.

"Good morning Mel, good morning Jared."

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please R&R. I will post Chapter 2 soon!**


End file.
